virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
NegaJohn
Possessed by Zs'Skayr *Has a clone as Will-o-Wisp fused with him *Has absorbed two of his clones *Has the powers of all of his forms in Human Form. *Wields Excalibur and its Scabbard *Has bathed in the River Styx The Palace *There is a river of blood all around it. *The Plants are alive, and they serve John. *There are some Plumber slaves. *There is a powerful forcefield all aroud the castle. *There is a mighty musclar statue of John, showing the scar on his eye, his green eye basically popping out, his chest scar. Plot We open up at a Plumbers' Base. There is a huge forcefield around the Base. Inside, several Magisters are debating. Magister #1: It is impossible for our base defenses to last much longer. Magister #2: But this is the last we could do. The Plumbers said they would send Reinforcements. Magister #1: Until they arrive, he would have trashed the base! He is far too powerful. Magister #3: We can only commence the evacuation right now before it is too late. Magister #4: Evacuation? To where? This is the last stronghold. If we leave we die. Suddenly, a roar is heard, and the ground shakes. Magister #5: It's too late. He's here. The Magisters run out, and they say out of the forcefield a cloaked figure. Figure: Commence the destruction. He leaps upwards, seemingly gliding on invisible stairs. He then stops, and then shoots upwards out of the view in a blinding speed. The Plumbers scatter, confused. Then, he crashes down, landing onto the forcefield, tearing through it. He lands in the middle of the base, with a shockwave, leaving a huge crater. He then gets to his feet, and the Plumbers open fire at him. His body glows with colorful energy, absorbing the blasts into his body. Then his eyes glow green, and he opens his mouth, emitting a powerful sonic scream that shatters a whole stucture and decapitates the forcefield. Figure: Much better off now. (turns to the Plumbers) Now, who of you wishes to serve me? A huge cannon aims at him, and he stares at it blankly. It fires a powerful barrage of missiles that cause a powerful explosion. Once the smoke fades, the figure is still standing, a huger creater around him. Figure: So that's how its gonna be now? No matter. He kicks back his feet, and he dashes forward in super speed, disappearing. Plumber #43: Where'd he go? Then, the cannon falls apart, and several Plumbers explode. He then appears on the top of a structure. He raises his fists and pounds at it, creating a powerful shockwave that destroys the structure and a lot of what's around it. Plumbers' Ships appear, firing down missiles at him. He smiles, and spirals upwards releasing a powerful shockwave that tears through all of the ships. He stays floating, and grabs the Earth, tearing off a mountain. He lifts it with his hand, and throws it at some more structures, destroying them. The only remaining structure is the one with the Magisters. They run out of it and frown at the Figure. Figure: You're welcome. They charge at him. He looks at them, clearly annoyed. He then thrusts his hand at them, firing a powerful colorful fire blast at them, turning them to ashes. He then looks at the remaining structure. Figure: This'll do. (his eyes glow) Chaos Control! (he teleports away, along with the Structure)